


In Which Mami Keeps her Head

by Nela7



Series: The Human Kyubey Series [3]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/M, Gen, Human Kyubey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-06 16:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16391543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nela7/pseuds/Nela7
Summary: Mami couldn't get involved with anyone. But that transfer student had a way with words.





	In Which Mami Keeps her Head

Mami was sitting in the school courtyard. A bento box filled with rice and omelette with a pieces of pork was neatly set in front of her. She gave her thanks and began to eat.

All the while the exchange student invaded her thoughts. He was odd. He was charming, yet aloof and seemed to have a peculiar focus on her. Mami could feel his crimson eyes digging into her back during each lesson. Yet he also felt familiar to her.

Like they had met before. Which was ridiculous. 

“Miss Tomoe did you read my letter?” it was a boy, he stood rigid, with his fist clenched. Mami sighed. Another one unfortunate soul she’d turn down.

“I’m sorry, but I can’t return your feelings Akashi,” Mami replied.

Akashi sighed and smiled softly, “it’s okay. I'm glad you let me down easy Tomoe,”

“I'm sure there’s a lucky girl out there for you,” Mami said with a smile.

Akashi quickly shuffled away. He was obviously trying not to cry. This made Mami’s heart clench.

“You’re a very kind person Tomoe,”

Mami jumped and turned around. There stood Kanata Blanche, holding a sandwich, leaning against a lamp post. 

“Blanche, hello,” greeted Mami politely.

“Mind if I sit?”

Mami shook her head.

“So, why didn't you take his offer?” Blanche asked, unwrapping the sub.

“I...can’t. Let’s just say I have other things to worry about. Love letters and relationships aren’t part of that,” Mami replied, taking a few bites of her lunch.

“Would you like them to be?” Blanche asked, Blanche did not mean to come off as flirtatious, but he did. This made Mami a bit...uncomfortable. 

“I hardly think you should be making those kinds of comments. You just got here after all Blanche,” reasoned the girl sofly. It was a polite way of saying that it wasn't his business.

“I apologize,” said the boy, “I meant, that I want to be your friend. If that’s okay,”

“But-”

“Miss Tomoe, whatever it is that keeps you busy, won't bother me. I'm sure I can deal with it,” Blanche said, biting the sub.

“You're a confident one aren't you…” Usually people were intimidated by her. Her juniors because she was an upperclassman and the rest because of the way she presented herself.

Mami seemed so put together. So collected.

The friends she used to have drifted soon after becoming a magical girl. They still interacted but it was very cordial and stiff.

It was refreshing to see someone so forward.

“But I doubt you can understand it Blanche,” Mami smiled.

“You’d be surprised,” said the boy with a chuckle.

Mami blushed and looked at her food. She couldn't. She couldn't get involved with anyone. She knew this! Yet there was something about Kanata Blanche that drew her in. Mami played with a piece of egg and got ready to say no. Like she always did. Even if it was just friendship….

Even if it couldn't hurt to have a friend….

Even if she was oh so lonely.

She had to say no.

“We could be friends I suppose…”

Mami put the egg in her mouth. She couldn't say no this time. 

“Wonderful, I shall see you after school then,” Blanche finished his sandwich and stood, walking away. 

So she met him at the school gates that evening. They walked toward the park and talked amiably about France. About cultural differences and similarities.

“Doesn’t it overwhelm you?” Mami had asked.

“Well, my mother is Japanese,” answered the albino, “ she taught me etiquette. My father taught me to speak out. I got little of both. So, perhaps not,”

“Truly? Do you miss them?” Mami’s voice went quiet.

Talking about parents, was something she still had a hard time with. She missed her own parents dearly. The crumbling car suddenly came to mind.

Blanche noticed her change of mood and decided to change subjects.

“I do, however, I also miss french dessert. It isn't quite the same here in Japan. Though I do like them. The architecture is also quite intriguing, it almost looks like Germany. That is quite unique among the the cities here in this island don't you think?” Blanche went on a tangent, speaking as if he was explaining an experiment that was going well. Like a teacher.

Mami giggled, glad for the shift, “I guess, you’re right. Mitakihara is quite modern. Do you like History?”

“Yes, quite,” said Blanche, “it is a way to look back and do better in the future,”

“You seem like the type,” Mami said.

The jovial atmosphere ended. Mami felt her soul gem react. A witch was near. A powerful one.

“Blanche, I had a wonderful time, but I have work...I’ll see you at school?” Mami asked almost rhetorically.

Blanche only nodded and watched her go.

Of course, he didn't plan on letting her face that witch alone. It felt powerful, and he was afraid of losing the only person who might not hate him. Kyubey wasn't stupid.

Mami was one of the few-maybe the only one-whom he trusted with his secret. After all Magical girls like Sakura Kyoko existed. Hostile and bitter because they felt cheated.

And he didn't blame them. He omitted information in order to manipulate the girls into a contract they had no real knowledge of. Making sure that they didn't read the fine print.

The thing that worried the human incubator the most was Mami’s response. Gaging Mami’s psychological profile from when they met, and until now, Kyubey deduced she would react badly to the knowledge of her fate and his hand in it.

Blanche pondered this as he strode toward the labyrinth.

It was entirely too sweet and sickly. Donuts and sprinkles littered the floors. The chatter of familiars singing the name of the Witch.

Charlotte. 

Kyubey quickened his pace. This witch was especially dangerous. And if Mami didn't realize the quirk of of this witch she’d…

Without realizing it, Kyubey broke into a run. His outfit changing into a white and red tux. He reached the main room just in time to watch Mami shoot the decoy.

“Tiro Finale!”

Mami shot her gun directly at the doll, landing on the surface gracefully. 

“Mami get out of there!”

Mami looked back, “Blanche?!”

Charlotte made her move, turning into a large serpent like being. With a smiley face. Sharp teeth opened.

Kyubey sprinted and cursed. He was barely able to grab Mami’s clothes, and pull her away from the sugary beast. But he did.

Mami painted, staring at the boy she had just met.

“You...just saved my life,”

Blanche shook his head, “Miss Tomoe, there will be time for gratitude later,”

Charlotte was turning toward them.

“Right!” Mami said getting up and getting gun crazy. She was glad that Blanche was there keeping a cool head.

Charlotte was destroyed minutes later in a golden explosion. The labyrinth faded. The sun was just setting on the horizon.

Mami bowed, “Thank you, I would have died if you had not been here,” she stood straight as she continued, “however, I would like an explanation,”

“And you shall get one,” replied Kyubey, “Just not today, please be patient,”

Mami smiled, “Alright,”

**Author's Note:**

> Charlotte...I know she is early. But...she kills off Mami so...writing her survival means something more with Charlotte as a witch.
> 
> AU.


End file.
